


Lockerroom Antics

by unevenstar



Series: Hetalia Drabbles 2020 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Swimmer AU, Swimming AU, this is kinda old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevenstar/pseuds/unevenstar
Summary: Taavi (Finland) rolls into swim practice, not knowing how his hot teammate Sindre (Norway) will torment him again today. (Written 12/26/2019)
Relationships: Finland/Norway (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Drabbles 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997740
Kudos: 15





	Lockerroom Antics

Taavi Vartiainen sighed. He was trapped in _the pool locker room_ with _Sindre Henriksson_ because _someone_ had forgotten to unlock the door. Both of them were a solid half hour early for practice because plans for just worked out that way.

It was a blustery winter day outside so Taavi had dressed appropriately for the weather in a coat that was only a few sizes too big, comfortable pants, and boots. He took his time taking his outerwear off because there was so much time to kill. And most importantly he certainly didn’t want to talk to the _drop dead sexy swimmer next to-_

“Can’t you go a little faster?” Sindre was already sitting on the bench a few feet away, having put away his bag and clothing. He was dressed in only...Taavi adjusted his eyes.

“There’s no rush,” Taavi answered hurriedly and turned his head so Sindre wouldn’t see the alarming amounts of blood rising to his face. 

“I could help you.”

“NO!” Taavi screamed, before clamping his mouth shut at how loud he was. “I meant, no.”

With an almost-smile on his face, Sindre let out a soft snort. “Don’t worry, I’m kidding.”

 _You better be kidding,_ Taavi thought miserably. He closed his locker and inhaled deeply. People would be rolling into practice soon, and they wouldn’t have to be alone. Shrugging off any other thoughts, he decided to head into a stall to get changed. 

A really-toned arm stopped from going any further. Taavi squeaked and looked up. Sindre, with a growing smirk on his face, leaned onto the wall. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Taavi wanted to scream. Sindre and his abs for days were right in front of him and _they were right in front of him._

“Can you move?” Taavi silently begged whatever god was up there to make this ordeal easier for him. Oh god, he was so close, Sindre Henriksson, probably one of the best swimmers on the team, was so _so_ close and _hot_ and _looking at him_.

“Make me.”

There was nowhere or no chance for Taavi to hide his furious blushing as he shoved Sindre’s arm away. But it came back as soon as he was about to take a step. 

Taavi forced himself to return Sindre’s steady, ice-blue stare. There was obviously no escaping him. “What do you want from me?” 

Sindre, wordlessly, slid his hand around the small of Taavi’s back. A frantic electricity shot through him as the hand shifted around and found a comfortable position. Taavi clenched his fists to stop his trembling as the silence grew around them, him frozen solid. His heart raced and his breathing quickened and it took all of his willpower not to run away.

But there was an opening of the locker room door. Sindre pulled back with a little lick of his lips.

Taavi, having lost all his ability to think cohesively, screamed internally and finally went to change.


End file.
